capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
S.I.N.
S.I.N. (Shadaloo Intimidation Network) is the weapons division of the criminal organization of Shadaloo in the Street Fighter series. During Street Fighter IV, the leader of S.I.N. was Seth, who was likely also constructed as an S.I.N. weapons project. Many people believed at first that S.I.N. was really the remains of the fallen Shadaloo and not just a division. During Street Fighter IV Guile, Chun-Li and Cammy are all sent to investigate its activities, including the construction of a dam which robs Dhalsim's village of water. Crimson Viper also spends years masquerading undercover as an S.I.N. operative, rising to become head of the Battle Suit development project. The World Tournament of Street Fighter IV is then used as the final test of the battle suit's capabilities. If successful, Viper hopes to be reassigned as head of the BLECE Project. S.I.N.'s dam base is eventually destroyed when Vega activates its self-destruct. However, as Bison makes his return at the same time, it is unknown what the future has in store. Function As a division of the criminal organization Shadaloo, S.I.N. is responsible for weapons of many designs and fields of interest. While they research and develop weapons of technological and scientific basis, from what has been gathered from the Street Fighter series itself, S.I.N. also delves into subjects like the occult, the paranormal, and metaphysical philosophies, having helped perfect the Psycho Drive for Bison, using its research on Qi and Feng Shui to create the Tanden Engine, and the BLECE Project, of which is related to the powers of the Satsui no Hado. History Led by Seth (15), one of the 26 enhanced beings that use data collected from world warriors to create a deadly style of mixed martial arts. The remaining scientists and smugglers of Shadaloo were transferred over to S.I.N. under the management of Seth to work behind the scenes on new weapons and the BLECE project. Seth claims superiority as a result of his sapience while others merely puppets. His storyline indicates that he plans to control remnants of Shadaloo through S.I.N. after Bison's apparent death at the hands of Akuma in the second World Warrior tournament. Unbeknown to Seth, the scientists also worked on a new body for Bison. Seth hosts a global tournament in hopes of luring Ryu to complete the BLECE project, but is dismayed at reports that Bison has once again returned from death. Bison finally encounters Seth and defeats him in combat, and afterwards tells him that in fact everything that has happened has in fact gone according to plan. Bison takes lead of the remaining copies of enhanced beings and they wreak havoc on the fighters in and around the S.I.N. compound, as most of the character's endings depict them defeating a version of Seth. Afterwards, Crimson Viper would encounter a weakened Seth and finish him off; she also sought to acquire the data on BLECE and turn it over to her employers (CIA) after the tournament. Unfortunately, the data pertaining to BLECE was destroyed by Cammy before Viper had a chance to copy it, resulting in several years of investigation disappearing into thin air. The data linking Shadaloo to S.I.N. is not destroyed, however, and is recovered by Chun-Li prior to facility's destruction. While Chun-Li retrieves the data, Vega, who is assisting Bison in his attack on Seth's S.I.N. organization by stealing valuable data, attempts to kill Chun-Li by setting off the fire alarm, which releases a toxic, fire-retardant spray. Guile, who lost contact with Chun-Li, tried to race over to her location to rescue, another one of Seth's enhanced beings knocked him down. Abel then tackled it and told Guile that Chun-Li is up ahead which Guile gone ahead and rescued Chun-Li and escape the facility with her and the data they retrieve. It is strongly implied that Abel had something to do with the enhanced being project before his memory loss. Members of S.I.N. *Seth (Former leader) *Crimson Viper (CIA undercover agent) *Juri (New leader) *Abel (Rumored member) Category:Groups